


The Exclusivity Clause

by slstmaraudersjple



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Escort Service, F/M, Human!Caroline, Klaus just wants to spoil his soulmate, hybrid!Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slstmaraudersjple/pseuds/slstmaraudersjple
Summary: When Klaus receives a call that his soulmate has been found after searching for her for almost a century, he sets off to claim her before his enemies can harm her. But his soulmate is human this time around, innocent and irresistible, and his wolf wants nothing more than to mark her. Soulmates + Reincarnation AU.***NOMINATED for KC Awards 2020: Best AU supernatural multi-chapter!!!***
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 126





	1. Interesting Times

**Author's Note:**

> ***This was first posted to FFN under the same username.***
> 
> Features HumanEscort!Caroline and OriginalHybrid!Klaus and the general cast of supernatural-ish characters. I thought about making this a one-shot, then it got really long so I broke it up. This will be a three-shot. Enjoy!
> 
> The chapter titles are borrowed from a Chinese threefold curse, loosely translated as 1) May you live in interesting times, 2) May you come to the attention of those in authority, and 3) May all your wishes come true.

The circumstances that led Caroline to Petrova Palace were a combination of desperation and hopelessness.

Petrova Palace was a high-end escort service, and it was run by four sisters who co-owned the business. Amara was the CEO who interviewed the escorts and the clients; Tatia was in charge of the contracts and the fees; Katherine was in charge of training the escorts; Elena assisted with coordinating “dates.”

Amara was no-nonsense and blunt in her questions, which Caroline had appreciated. Yes, she’d had boyfriends before and dating experience. No, she’d never had sexual experiences, and yes, she was a virgin.

When Tatia reviewed her contract with her, she informed her that Petrova Palace took 40% of her fees; the rest was hers, but she was expected to maintain her wardrobe and overall appearance. It was recommended to her to take advantage of discounts offered by Petrova Palace Partners, which consisted of a variety of businesses that offered steep discounts for escorts. Gifts from clients were hers to keep.

Oftentimes, but not always, additional fees were included in her contract, such as if a client had a specific dress code for an event. Petrova Palace strived to negotiate the best terms for their escorts, Tatia had explained, but ultimately, it was up to Caroline to review the contract before it was signed, in order to ensure that she was being taken care of.

Apparently, her virginity would be a huge negotiating factor in her favor.

Then, she was introduced to Katherine Petrova.

At the time, she didn’t know it, but her life was about to be changed.

Forever.

* * *

The call came from Katerina Petrova, or Katherine, as she went by nowadays, of all people.

“What?” He’d snapped rudely.

“You’ll be interested to hear that the most interesting little bird has come into my establishment.”

Katerina Petrova and her sisters, all doppelgangers, owned Petrova Palace, a high-end escort service for the supernatural.

“I’ve no time for games,” he responded coolly.

“Her name’s Caroline Forbes. A pretty little thing with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a sweet little smile.”

His heart stopped, and he stilled at the description.

He could almost hear the smirk on Katerina’s face as she continued, “She belongs to us now, but I’m more than happy to set you up on a date or two. Maybe the Girlfriend Experience?”

“You know I won’t settle for just a one-time meeting,” he snapped impatiently.

“And you know that I normally don’t deal with the contracts,” She responded coolly, “But for you, I’ll make an exception. Especially since I’ll get a commission from this. If you’re interested in an Exclusivity Clause to her contract, it’ll cost extra.”

“How much extra, and what does it come with?”

“It’s usually $2-3 million extra, annually. On top of having exclusive access to Miss Forbes, you would have the first right to make an offer when the time comes to auction her virginity. However, our Exclusivity Clause does not equate to 24/7 access; our contract requires our escorts to be given at least 1 day off a week. If you would like her to spend nights with you, that will also cost extra; we have a Sleepover Clause that we can add as well, and it also costs an extra $1-2 million annually. With that, however, Miss Forbes will be expected to have her own living quarters with privacy offered to her.”

“I’ll make it $10 million annually for both the Exclusivity Clause and the Sleepover Clause.”

“And you understand that this offer is separate from the offer you will make for her virginity, and there will be a 200% penalty, or in your case, $20 million, should Miss Forbes disclose to us that you’ve slept together?”

Klaus could almost see the smirk on Katerina’s face, but he gritted his teeth and responded curtly, “Yes.”

“Very well. Elena will set up the date and text you details. We’ll send the paperwork with Miss Forbes at your first meeting.”

* * *

When Caroline received the news, she didn’t believe it at first.

But then Katherine had impatiently pinched her arm to prove that she wasn’t dreaming, and gave her the contract. A man she didn’t know had offered her a $10 million contract that included both an Exclusivity Clause and a Sleepover Clause. She now had $6 million in her bank account – more than enough to pay off her mom’s medical bills and to put some money away for college.

“Because of the sum offered and the clauses included, we’ve set up a complimentary first date for the both of you to review the contract and to make changes as necessary. Make sure you discuss those and return the revisions to us within 48 hours so our legal team can review it. This date will be paid for with your company credit card, and Petrova Palace will pick up the bill. However, if your client insists on paying, let him.” Tatia had explained, and Caroline nodded as she received two copies of the paperwork.

Just who was _Klaus Mikaelson_ , and why did he choose _her_ , of all people?

* * *

Anxiety gripped her nerves as she debated over what to wear for their first meeting. Thankfully, Mr. Mikaelson had requested a lunch date, so nothing too formal. Caroline hadn’t had the opportunity to go shopping for new clothing just yet.

From what she had heard, the restaurant she would be meeting her client at was an upscale restaurant that had a beautiful rooftop view of New York City. She ultimately settled on a navy sundress that brought out the color of her eyes, picked out a pair of strappy wedge sandals, and opted for a simple necklace and matching bracelet. She curled her hair into soft waves that fell down to her chest and applied a light layer of make-up. Caroline finished her outfit with a clutch.

She made sure to remember to grab the contracts that she placed in her personalized folio before she left her apartment and met up with the car service that Mr. Mikaelson had hailed for her. The driver, a polite and rather handsome man with a charming smile, introduced himself as Enzo. She quietly thanked Enzo for driving her, and when they arrived at the restaurant, he flashed her a grin before wishing her good luck.

“Mr. Mikaelson is expecting me,” she politely told the hostess.

“Of course,” the hostess responded in kind as she gestured to her side, “Please follow me. Mr. Mikaelson arrived just shortly before you did. He asked me to alleviate any concerns you may have about being late, and would like you to know that he wishes for you to arrive safely.”

Caroline couldn’t help but nod and nervously tuck her hair behind her ears as she followed the hostess out the door, to the rooftop.

All the tables were empty except for one.

She wished that someone had told her that he was unfairly pretty; a dangerous combination of dirty blond curls and dark-blue grey eyes, cheekbones to die for, and the most kissable lips she’d ever seen on a person. Even casually dressed in a Henley and jeans and sneakers, with a handful of necklaces, he was easily the most handsome man she had ever met.

When he saw her, an expression crossed his face, something akin to surprise and disbelief, and there was a scrape as he pushed his chair back to stand up as he turned towards her.

“You must be Mr. Mikaelson,” she said politely, stopping an arm’s distance away.

“I am,” he confirmed, “but please call me _Klaus_. And you must be Miss Forbes.” He gave her a charming smile, his dimples flashing, as he offered his upturned hand to her. Flustered, she allowed him to take her hand. He dropped a soft kiss onto her fingertips, and gave her another soft smile as he guided her to her seat. “Thank you for joining me today.”

Sparks seemed to jump between them; she could feel a pull towards him from the core of her entire being, and she couldn’t help the blush that overcame her. Surely it was just attraction because he was incredibly good-looking and ridiculously charming?

As if sensing her discomfort, he gestured to the empty tables around them. “As you may have guessed, I bought out the entire rooftop. I thought you might prefer some privacy for our discussion.”

She nodded. “I… appreciate your thoughtfulness. And please call me _Caroline_.”

Then, a thought occurred to her. How much did it cost to buy out a restaurant rooftop? Was she allowed to put it on the company credit card? As if reading her mind, he added, “Although I appreciate Petrova Palace offering to foot the bill, I’ve already paid. So please try to enjoy our lunch, _Caroline_.”

Her immediate concerns assuaged, she offered him a shy smile. “Thank you.”

He returned her smile, and a server came by with a couple glasses of wine.

“So tell me about yourself.” He said casually.

“There’s not much to say,” she demurred.

“How did you end up working for Petrova Palace?”

She shrugged, biting her bottom lip out of habit as she thought about what to say. Finally, she decided on the simplest version of the truth. “My mom got sick, so I dropped out of college to take care of her. All my savings went towards her medical bills, but she died anyways. A… friend recommended Petrova Palace to me. I sent them my resume, they invited me for an interview, and here I am.”

* * *

He already knew all this about her. The moment he got the call from Katerina Petrova, he had his people dig up everything there was to know about Caroline Forbes.

But still, hearing it, seeing and feeling her pain, cut him to his core.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured sincerely.

She shook her head and gave him a small smile. “You don’t have to. It’s a depressing topic and not really something to dig into on a first date. I should be apologizing, really.”

He frowned. “There’s no need to apologize. I’m the one who asked.”

“I’ve um, never done this before,” she confessed. “I was supposed to get some training, but they told me that I didn’t need it for… this.”

It was true. It was something that Katerina had offered, but he declined. He wanted his soulmate to be as untainted by Petrova Palace as possible. He wanted her in all her innocence and naivety. He didn’t care that she didn’t know all of the acceptable social decorum of his world – he was the Original Hybrid and king of the supernatural world, and she would be his queen. Kings and queens did not follow the rules; they _made_ them. Additionally, if he played his cards right, she would never return to the Petrovas.

“It’s quite alright,” he reassured her. “It’s nothing you’ll need to concern yourself with while you’re with me.”

“And are you… used to acquiring services from Petrova Palace?” She asked quietly.

Unease flowed through their bond, and his wolf demanded that he fix it. Immediately.

He shook his head, “I’m not unfamiliar with them, but usually the services I required in the past were escorts to events and functions I had to attend. I usually pay for a couple hours and send them on their way once the event is over.”

He could see the apprehension in her face.

“So… you want like, a live-in girlfriend? For… um, your personal _pleasure_?” She flushed an adorable shade of pink, and it didn’t help that he could smell her attraction to him. It drew his wolf to his surface, pressing against the confines of his human form.

“I want you to be _comfortable_ ,” he corrected. “I don’t expect you to present yourself perfectly all the time, but I will expect you to dress for occasions if they call for them. Otherwise, you may wear whatever you please.” Seeing the confusion on her face, he added, “And while I would like nothing more than to have you in my bed, to hold you in my arms and kiss you, and to show you my affections and to perhaps earn yours, I will never force you into anything you do not wish.”

“But why me?” She whispered. “If you’ve read my contract, you know that I don’t… _know_ any of that stuff. I won’t know how to… _please_ you.”

“Why not you?” He responded. “You’re beautiful, you’re strong, you’re full of light. You, more than anyone, deserves a chance at building a life for yourself. And for the time being, you deserve to be spoiled. It would _please_ me,” he continued slowly, “to get to know you. To see what makes you smile, to find out what brings you joy.”

She stared at him curiously, her head tipped to the side as she finally said, “You sound like what a boyfriend would sound like.”

“Considering that the Girlfriend Experience is included in your contract, I imagine that it entitles me to some perks,” he responded candidly.

Her face was an open book – he could see her skepticism, her doubts, and her fears. And he needed to address them immediately before she became overwhelmed and he risked losing her. “Caroline, sweetheart, the reason I use this service is for companionship. I’m a rather busy man, and I’ve no time for conventional dating. You came recommended by Petrova Palace – they described you as wholesome, genuine, and intelligent. I’ve no interest in spending my time with greedy harpies and their hidden agendas.”

When she watched him with curious eyes, he continued, “Admittedly, I had no idea what you looked like before they scheduled us,” it was a small fib, but if it helped put her at ease, then he’d deal with the consequences later. “But this arrangement won’t work if you’re not comfortable with me. I’ve no wish to make you unhappy.”

He could see her soften towards him, her frown slowly smoothing out, but she needed one last push, so he reluctantly offered, “How about this – we try this arrangement out for a couple months. If at the end of it, you’re still uncomfortable with me, then I’ll cancel the contract and pay the penalties, and make sure that you’re not penalized in any way, including financially.”

“Just like that?” Her voice was an uncertain whisper.

“You have my word.” He easily agreed, but he had no intentions of letting things devolve to that point. He had no intentions of chaining her to him, but he planned to court and woo his little mate until she couldn’t see her life without him.

_His pretty little soulmate._

He felt his heartstrings tug at the thought of her struggling through life, alone, without anyone to love and cherish her. On one hand, he was thankful for it, because someone else in her life would be a complication that could get messy. But he was here now, and he would ensure that she was well taken care of.

After all, he’d waited nearly a century to find her again.

* * *

Caroline mulled over her lunch date with Klaus as she neatly organized and packed up her apartment.

They went through the contracts before having lunch. It was… oddly endearing, how seriously Klaus took the contract. He asked her questions and encouraged her to ask them as well, made sure that she was comfortable with all the terms and conditions it detailed for her, and triple checked the contract to ensure that everything worked out to her favor and benefit. He pointed out a loophole in one of the stipulations and altered it so that she received a bonus commission every time additions were made to her contract.

Then, after the contracts were signed, they had lunch. She was relieved to discover that Klaus was pleasant company. He shared with her that this restaurant he chose for their first date was a favorite of his, not just because of their extensive vintage wine selection, but because the chef enjoyed rotating his menu often, based on what was in stock and in season. Additionally, the view from the rooftop was incredible. By the end of their lunch, Caroline found herself genuinely smiling, feeling more and more at ease with Klaus.

She wasn’t quite sure why, but she felt like there was… some sort of connection between them. Something that drew her to him, and perhaps him to her. She felt like she could trust him, and it scared her, because she had never felt this way about anyone else, and never with someone she’d barely met.

She was going to essentially live with Klaus for a couple months at the very least, and quite possibly up to a year. It would make more sense to just stay at his penthouse, even on her day off, than it would be to keep paying rent for her apartment. She tentatively thought about subleasing it, but she wasn’t sure how busy she would be and didn’t want to risk any backlash.

For now, packing up her stuff would make her life infinitely easier in the future, regardless of which way things turned out. Worst case scenario, she would unpack everything. Best case scenario, she would move the things she decided to keep to a storage unit, and donate everything else.

Enzo would be arriving in an hour to pick her up and take her to Klaus’ penthouse. She had a lot to do before she was ready to leave the apartment that had been her home for three years.

* * *

It was the sweetest torture, to have her so close to him and yet so far away. Her scent was all over his penthouse, and he couldn’t go anywhere without breathing her in.

Klaus’ penthouse in New York was in a luxury apartment at the top of one of the most expensive buildings in the city. It had four bedrooms – one master bedroom and three guest bedrooms. There were large windows all around the apartment and in each of the bedrooms, a large living room and kitchen, and a separate area that he used as a makeshift office as needed. The apartment was rather impersonal, with the exception of a couple paintings he hung up and a couple bookshelves filled with books he liked.

The entire penthouse was fortified with protection spells and enchantments, and Caroline was easily added to the protections since she’d already been added in a past life. Once her current reincarnation settled in, he could have the protections reinforced with a couple strands of her hair and a drop of her blood.

He gave her the guest room closest to his room, picked out bedding in gold and pale pink. He ensured that the furniture he ordered had plenty of room for storage for her things, as well as the things he planned to buy for her.

Klaus found himself craving everything she did – the way she sighed so blissfully when she first splayed out on her bed and marveled over the softness of the sheets, the delight on her face when she looked out the large windows and swooned over the view of the city, the way she curled up on the window-seat or furniture. He was fascinated by everything she did, by the myriad of expressions that crossed her face and by the way she spoke.

Her touch was tantalizing – whenever she grabbed him by the hand to tug him to the window to watch the sunset, every time she snuggled into his side while they watched a movie or TV show, the way she tried to curl into his warmth when she inevitably fell asleep… and the way she turned her nose into his crook of his neck when he picked her up and carried her back into her room, tucking her into her bed despite his reluctance to let go of her.

He knew that she felt the draw of their soulmate bond, even if she didn’t know what it was. The bond would have heightened their attraction to one another, told her that she was safe with him, even if she didn’t quite understand it.

Klaus wanted everything of his little soulmate, and more. And while his wolf wanted nothing more than to claim her, both his vampire and wolf were in agreement that she wasn’t ready yet and that this would not be forced on her. He would not chance losing her.

So until she was ready, he would content himself with this.

He had a year with her, and he planned to make the most of it. Marcel and Elijah could manage the supernatural affairs in New Orleans until he was ready to return with his soulmate. But for the time being, it was imperative that she not be put in the slightest trace of danger. Her exposure to the Petrovas was already more exposure to his world than he would have liked, but he couldn’t exactly complain, not when they brought her to him. He had already arranged for a protection detail for her, with some of his most competent hybrids and older vampire sirelings, for the handful of times that he knew he would have to deal with business.

She’d already met Lorenzo St. John, otherwise known as Enzo. They’d been best friends in her previous life, and he’d been adamant in helping to protect her in her next life. Klaus hadn’t liked the idea at first, but the Augustine vampire had proved himself to be quite useful at rooting out and dispatching his enemies, and he worked quite well with Kol. Klaus found himself reluctantly impressed and agreed to the younger vampire’s demands. And really, he wasn’t going to deny his soulmate additional protection, especially when it was so willingly given. Furthermore, Enzo was one of the few vampires that he truly trusted, and the Augustine vampire was young enough that he could move with some autonomy throughout their world without being detected or traced back to the Mikaelsons.

Caroline’s contract stated that she was to be given 1 day off every week; that day was to her choosing, and she had decided that she wanted Mondays off. He tried to respect her privacy, so he had Enzo take her to wherever she wanted to go. But Caroline herself later shared that she usually spent part of her free day volunteering at various places – an animal shelter, a homeless shelter, and the children’s hospital.

Klaus ordered one of his minions to get him information on the various places she volunteered at and wrote out anonymous checks to said organizations. They were worth it to see his little mate come home the following Monday evening with a bright smile on her face, none the wiser, as she excitedly shared about the good fortune that fell on said organizations.

The rest of the week, however, he tried to spoiled her. He set up a schedule and routine for them – Tuesdays were pampering days; she had appointments at the spa for a massage and mani-pedi. Then, once she was returned to him, he would take her out for lunch, always somewhere nice and always somewhere different.

He dealt with supernatural issues from Monday to Wednesdays, and Marcel and Elijah had explicit instructions, under pain of being staked or daggered, to not bother him beyond those three days unless it was absolutely dire. But during the days he worked, he encouraged Caroline to enroll in online classes, to spend her Tuesday evenings and Wednesdays studying. He knew that her ambitions for college had been interrupted by her ailing mother and then by financial distress, but he was more than capable of ensuring that she had the time and resources to finish her degree. He also reassured her that they could rearrange her schedule to accommodate for more study time if needed.

The wide-eyed look of surprise she gave him, followed by gratitude and her genuine smile, and the impulsive hug she gave him, the way she threw her arms around his torso and tucked her head under his chin, sparked something warm along his chest that didn’t leave him for a long time.

It made him feel like he was doing something _right_ for once.

Klaus didn’t schedule anything for Thursdays – he let her choose what she wanted to do, where she wanted to go, and he dutifully accompanied her, providing commentary and conversation. She always picked something new every time, shyly looking at him for approval at her choices, although he never denied her. She oftentimes selected a variety of activities – they usually started with something adventurous like a hiking or kayaking, followed by brunch or lunch somewhere nearby, and then a low-key afternoon outing like going to the zoo or botanical garden. Other times, she opted for what she called a “lazy day.” He never had objections, since lazy days usually involved movies and cuddling, and he would get to spend the majority of the day with her pressed against his side.

On the weekends, from Friday to Sunday, he would whisk her away somewhere new. They would usually leave Thursday night or early Friday morning, and they would always return late Sunday night. He loved seeing the way her eyes lit up when they landed and she found herself in a new state or country. He enjoyed seeing his little mate soak up the sights and sounds of the new cultures she found herself in, and he delighted in being the one to share these new experiences with her.

* * *

Caroline wasn’t sure what to think of this arrangement. She had an inkling that her… _contract_ with Klaus wasn’t a typical one.

Did all clients look at their… _escorts_ the same way he did her? With this intense look that burned her to her core, that sometimes made her think that he wanted to devour her?

She knew that she was attracted to him, and sometimes she thought she might want to have sex to him, but what if it was all a game?

Katherine had warned her that there was a fine in her contract, thankfully one that Klaus would have to pay, if she ended up giving her virginity to him. It was double whatever fee they had agreed on for the initial contract. It was a $20 million penalty. And he signed the contract – didn’t contest it.

Did… did that mean that he was certain he would never have sex with her? Or did he mean to, and paying $20 million was his guarantee?

She didn’t know what to think.

But she’d been living with him for a month now, and so far he hadn’t been inappropriate. And while he would find reasons to touch her – holding her hand or elbow, wrapping his arm around her waist, kisses on her forehead or cheek – but so far, he hadn’t pressed for anything more.

_But the way he looked at her made her think that he might want more._

* * *

**_TBC…_ **


	2. Those in Authority

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This was first posted to FFN under the same username.***
> 
> So… this chapter contains my first foray into (light) smut, and it is a fingerfucking scene. Feedback would be appreciated!
> 
> Also, this chapter took longer to write than expected, so I hope you guys enjoy! I have a vague outline for the third/last chapter, and well, that might take a while too but I definitely plan to finish it ASAP :)

It surprised Caroline how normal it felt, living with Klaus.

He always showered her with attention, never denied her his affections, and seemed to welcome her presence. She didn’t know how she knew, but it was like she could sense how he felt. If she had to be honest with herself, it scared her that she felt so incredibly safe around him.

But… what if he did this with other women?

At their first meeting, he’d told her that he previously used Petrova Palace for dates to high-end functions and events.

But… what if that hadn’t been the case?

And why did the thought of him being with other women the way he was with her, hurt?

* * *

His soulmate was upset.

He could feel it through their bond, and it was unsettling.

It was Monday. Caroline usually got up early, around 6am, to get ready for her day. And she would always say goodbye to him before she left for the day.

But it was 8am and she had yet to leave her room.

And while it was her free day, Klaus knew that his soulmate enjoyed sticking to her daily schedule and routine, and that any deviation from it would cause her endless anxiety.

He briefly debated on checking up on her – but hesitated, because he didn’t want to come across as micromanaging – when she finally came out at 8:30, wearing her pajamas.

She looked tired, and there was a slight redness in her eyes that suggested she’d been crying.

“Sweetheart,” he cautiously ventured, “is everything alright?”

She nodded slowly, helping herself to coffee as she said, “I just… wanted to stay in today. If that’s okay with you?” Her tone was hesitant, uncertainty on her face, and he found himself immediately responding, desperate to figure out what was upsetting her so, “Of course, sweetheart. This is your home as well. You’re welcome to do whatever you please on your day off.”

Caroline gave him a soft smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes before busying herself with fixing her mug of coffee.

Klaus tried to think of anything that could’ve happened in the past couple days that could be the cause of her unhappiness. She had _seemed_ happy when he took her to Bora Bora over the weekend, even if she might have been slightly more reserved than usual. He had felt her contentment through their bond, mingled with traces of sadness.

The thing about the soulmate bond was that it could only tell him what his mate was feeling, but not why.

“Love,” he started. “Is everything alright?”

She looked over at him, her coffee mug in her hands. She didn’t look at him as she said quietly, “I just… have a lot on my mind right now.”

“You know I’m here if you want to talk, right?”

She nodded and smiled again, and it bothered him that he saw the slightest tremble of her lips.

The need to soothe her thoughts, brush away her fears, and to guard her against threats, had his wolf pressing against the surface of his monster. Unable to help himself, he reached forward and plucked the mug from her hands, placing it down on the countertop. Then, he scooped her up and carried her to the couch, sitting down so that she was perched on his lap.

“Tell me what’s wrong, love,” he urged her, keeping his voice gentle.

“It’s silly,” she whispered, her gaze cast downwards.

“It’s not silly if it’s bothering you,” he responded.

“I just… can’t stop thinking about you and other… girls. Wondering if this is a game you like to play,” she confessed, squeezing her eyes shut. “And I don’t know why, but the thought of that hurts me, even if I know I don’t have any right to you since we’re not really _together_.”

The fresh scent of her tears drew his wolf to the surface. He stiffened at her whispered words, and he scrambled to put together a proper response.

When the silence lingered, he felt her begin to withdraw from him, believing that his silence was an affirmation of her worst fears, and he _could not_ have that.

So he tightened his arms around her and he leaned back, pulling her against his chest, choosing to ignore her startled squeak as she fell on top of him. He pressed a lingering kiss to her temple as he said, “Sweetheart, I know you might not believe me, but I swear to you that this isn’t a game to me. I genuinely enjoy you. I fancy you. I… apologize if I inadvertently gave you the impression that this is something I do regularly, with other females. I would like nothing more than to assure you of that, but I also don’t know how to prove to you that I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Okay,” she said quietly. “I believe you.”

“Just like that?”

She bit her bottom lip, her eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to put her thoughts together. “I don’t know why, but… I just feel like I can trust you.”

Relief flooded him at her inadvertent admission that she felt the pull of their soulmate bond. While he was aware of their bond and he enjoyed the way she seemed to unconsciously seek him out for company, this was the first time she’d acknowledged it.

“You’ve been here for just over a month,” he said casually, trying to hide the nervousness he felt at the possibility of rejection. “I hope that I’ve given you enough incentive to stay. I promise you that nothing has to change between us unless you wish of it. If there’s anything you’d like to change in regards to your contract, please let me know so we can discuss it.”

Her head dropped a little, and she shyly looked up at him through her long eyelashes. “You mean it?”

“You have my word.”

She looked at him for a moment, as if debating on whether or not she could trust him. He waited with bated breath, feeling her racing heartrate increase due to her rising anxiety, and she finally ventured slowly, her voice shy as she confessed, “I… don’t think I would mind staying.”

He couldn’t help the grin that overcame him as he confessed, “I’m glad, sweetheart.”

* * *

She ended up cancelling the lease on her apartment. There was no point in paying rent when she would barely live there, if at all.

The smile Klaus gave her when she admitted that she wanted to stay, the look of joy on his face at her words, took her breath away. It made her heart flutter.

Caroline didn’t know why, but it felt like she’d made the right choice.

* * *

“Klaus?” Caroline asked hesitantly, a couple weeks later.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I was wondering…” he could feel her nervousness through their bond, see the way she twisted her fingers into her shirt as she struggled to form the words, “would… would it be alright if I took a weekend off next month instead of a Monday? Or if I could trade 2 Mondays for a weekend?”

“Is there a particular weekend you have in mind?”

She was quiet for a moment before she said, “In 4 weeks, it’ll be the anniversary of my mom’s passing. I usually go back to Mystic Falls to visit her grave every year.”

He felt himself soften towards her at her words. “Of course you can take a weekend, sweetheart. Do you want to take more time than a couple days?”

She shook her head, a small smile on her face as she shared, “A weekend is more than enough. It’s a small town, and I grew up knowing everyone there. It can be overwhelming. A weekend is usually just enough for me to remember why I don’t stay longer.”

* * *

Klaus waited with rising anxiety before his phone finally buzzed with a text from Enzo. The younger vampire had just dropped Caroline off at the airport and dutifully reported that she had boarded one of his family’s private planes. She was accompanied by a team of hybrids and vampires, disguised as crew members, to ensure her safety.

Once he received word that the plane had left en route to Mystic Falls, he headed off to the airport and onto another one of his family’s private planes so he could follow his soulmate to her hometown. He shouldn’t have been surprised that her soul would eventually return to the roots of her first life, the village where they both grew up. Where he hadn’t returned since Caroline’s first death.

* * *

_Mystic Falls: where they were born and raised, where they met each other, where they were betrothed in front of their families and loved ones, and where they intended to stay. But then Henrik was killed, Esther turned to dark magic, and Klaus’ lineage was revealed. This spurred a chain reaction of consequences that his family was still paying for a thousand years later, including Caroline’s death and consequent reincarnations._

_While Esther used Tatia to power the spell that turned Mikael and the Mikaelson children into vampires, she had used Caroline to complete their transition. Ayana, experiencing regret for her role in Caroline’s first death, performed a spell that linked Caroline’s soul to Klaus’ existence. As long as Klaus was alive, Caroline’s soul would always find her way back to him._

_“Always and forever,” he and his siblings swore._

_For Caroline was a part of their promise, and one that they would keep closely guarded despite their fights and disagreements over the centuries that followed._

* * *

When Klaus finally arrived in Mystic Falls, he checked himself into the same hotel that Caroline had booked, compelling himself the largest suite on the top floor. Then he followed his instincts, staying at a distance, as he followed his soulmate’s scent throughout town.

He spotted her in the cemetery, kneeling in front of a gravestone as she placed a bouquet of flowers in front of it. Klaus kept his distance, resisting the urge to flash forward to gather her into his arms.

Afterwards, he followed her to the Mystic Grill, which was surprisingly packed full of people. He tucked himself into a dark corner and watched as various people called out to her, and she responded in kind.

“You passing through, hon?” A matronly looking waitress asked as she took his order.

“Something of the sort,” he responded before asking, “is there something happening tonight?”

“It’s our annual fundraiser for the police department!” The waitress cheerfully explained. “That sweetheart over there,” she gestured towards Caroline, who seated herself on a stool at the front of the Grill with a guitar in her lap, “lost her mom a couple years ago to cancer. Liz Forbes was the best sheriff this town ever had. Caroline comes back every year and helps with the fundraiser in honor of her mom. Such a sweet girl, bless her heart.”

“Yes she is,” he murmured, watching as the microphone crackled to life as his soulmate spoke.

“I just want to thank everyone here tonight for supporting the MFPD. As you may know, this fundraiser is very near and dear to my heart. This song’s for my mom.” Her angelic voice floated through the air as she started singing a song that was apparently the late Elizabeth Forbes’ favorite. Afterwards, she took requests from the audience.

When the waitress returned with his drink, he asked, “Where does one make a donation towards the police department?”

“I have a form right here!” The waitress responded, handing him an envelope with a form. Klaus politely thanked her before compelling her to forget him. He made sure to leave her a generous tip, as well as a $100,000 donation towards the MFPD.

Klaus waited until she returned to her hotel room before he met up with her security detail and took their reports. He then left the team to watch over her as he set off to explore his soulmate’s hometown.

He had just settled into his hotel room for the evening, after making sure that Caroline had settled into hers, when his phone rang.

Surprise flickered through him when he realized that Caroline was calling.

“Hello love,” he greeted.

“Klaus?” She responded, her voice trembling. “Is… is it okay that I’m calling?”

“Of course, Caroline. You can talk to me about anything.”

She exhaled softly, and then with a broken sob, she whispered, “I miss my mom so much.” He didn’t know what to say in response, but in her next breath, she confessed, “I wish you were here.”

“You do?” He hadn’t meant to sound so rough and needy, but he needed to know. She had chosen to go to _him_ for comfort.

“Because… you make me feel safe. Like, if you were with me, that everything will be okay.”

He hesitated for a moment before saying slowly, “If I leave New York now… I can be there by the time you wake up.”

She was silent for a moment before she asked, her voice small, “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all, sweetheart. Try to get some rest. I’ll be there first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Okay,” she whispered. He heard her exhale slowly over the phone, and then she said, “Klaus?”

“Yes, love?”

“Thanks.”

“It’s my pleasure, sweetheart.”

After she finally hung up, he sat in his hotel room for a moment, wondering how to plan things. He already had her hotel information and itinerary – she had printed off copies for him and Enzo shortly before she left, in case he needed to reach her for whatever reason.

Klaus could feel her growing distress, and he imagined her tossing and turning in her bed, wiping away tears as she waited for him. He was tempted to flash to her hotel room door, but resisted. Instead, he focused on sending her soothing thoughts through their bond, hoping that it would help her relax until he “arrived.”

Around 4am, he gave up and made his way down to her hotel room.

He knocked on her door a couple times, keeping his voice low as he called out, “Caroline, sweetheart? It’s me. I’m here.”

He heard the sound of bedsheets rustling, listened to his soulmate yawn as she stirred awake, and he waited for a couple more minutes until finally, her footsteps approached the door. The locks to her door slid open, and she finally opened her door, dressed in a set of comfortable looking flannel pajamas.

“Klaus?” She murmured, traces of sleepiness in her voice. Warmth rippled through their soulmate bond as he stared at his soulmate, so vulnerable and so trusting.

“I apologize for waking you up, sweetheart,” he said quietly.

Caroline blinked, brought up a hand to her mouth as she smothered another yawn, and responded, “’s okay. You’re here.”

She reached forward, interlacing their fingers together as she tugged him into the room. Once the door closed behind him, he took a moment to ensure that all the locks and bolts were in place before turning his attention back to his mate.

She was already settled back onto the bed, having curled up under the blankets on one side of it, the other side empty in an open invitation.

“Sweetheart,” he started, but she interrupted him.

“Shhh,” she murmured drowsily, clumsily patting the space beside her. “Sleep.”

And to his surprise, he did.

* * *

It was both fortunate (for Caroline, although she was unaware of this) and unfortunate (for Klaus) that Rebekah decided to call him on a Monday, when Caroline was out of the penthouse.

“Sister,” he greeted dryly. “To what do I owe the pleasure for this call?”

“Nik,” she responded, her voice suspiciously enthusiastic. “Can’t a girl call her favorite brother for a quick catch-up chat?”

“It’s never just a chat with you, Bekah,” he said.

“It’s been _ages_ since we’ve seen you,” she complained. “One would think that you were intentionally avoiding us.”

“It’s not intentional,” he muttered.

“You can either come visit us… or we’ll come visit you,” his sister threatened. “You can even bring your little soulmate with you. It’s about time we met sweet _Caroline_ again, isn’t it? Perhaps she’ll be less annoying this time around.”

Klaus mentally cursed Katerina Petrova’s name. But, underneath his sister’s apparent hostility, he could sense her underlying sadness and anticipation. Rebekah and Caroline had always been close from their meeting in his soulmate’s first life, and they always became friends again in each of Caroline’s lives. It pained his sister and the rest of his family just as much to continue to lose her.

He knew that his family’s patience would last only so long before they decided to show up at his door. And that was something he knew Caroline was not yet ready for. So his only other option would be to bring his soulmate to New Orleans and introducing her to his family and their allies. This meeting would happen earlier than he would have liked, but it was a compromise he was willing to make, if only to keep his family at bay and to buy him more time with her.

“Fine,” he bit out, hoping that he wasn’t making a mistake when he said, “This weekend. We arrive Friday and leave Sunday.”

“Good,” Rebekah responded primly, her tone triumphant as she said, “We’ll see you both at the Abattoir in time for dinner on Friday. Your room is still as you left it.”

* * *

New Orleans was beautiful. It truly was one of his favorite places in the world. This was something he’d known ever since he and his family stepped foot into the city for the very first time.

But seeing his soulmate discover it for herself for the first time, all over again, was absolutely endearing.

The way her eyes brightened in curiosity and excitement, the way she turned her head to take in the sights before her as she let him lead them through the city…

There was just something about New Orleans that led his family to settle down centuries ago. Caroline had fallen in love with the city in each and every single one of her lives, and it warmed his soul to see it happen every time.

_He was home._

* * *

Caroline tried to hide her growing anxiety as they arrived at the Mikaelson home, apparently named the _Abattoir_. It was a lavish estate with immaculate décor.

What Klaus had failed to mention was that each and every single member of his family was _ridiculously_ attractive. Clearly, good looks ran in the family.

She felt underdressed wearing a sundress and cardigan as she stood next to Klaus, even though he’d told her to wear something comfortable and he himself was dressed in dark jeans and a Henley shirt.

The woman who greeted them at the door – Klaus’ younger sister Rebekah – looked like a model, with her flawless skin and golden curls. She wore a more formal dress than Klaus and Caroline, and a look of irritation passed through her face as she took in their outfits.

But she gave Caroline a tight smile and said, “You must be Caroline. Please, do come in.”

For someone she had never met, Rebekah seemed oddly familiar, like they’d met before. Caroline just had a feeling that the other blonde presented as harsh on the outside, but was soft towards those she knew.

She just didn’t know _why_ she felt that way.

* * *

Freya, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Marcel.

Four siblings and one family friend.

Apparently, Freya was the oldest, followed by Elijah. Kol and Rebekah were twins. Klaus was the middle child.

They were… charming, to say the least, in an almost otherworldly way. Flawless looks, expensive taste in food and clothing, and impeccable manners.

“So sweet Caroline,” Kol asked with a mischievous grin, “just what is it that you do for a living?”

Caroline blinked, unsure of how to respond. Momentarily lost in thought, she didn’t see the murderous glare that Klaus sent towards his younger brother.

Thankfully, Rebekah interjected as she elbowed her twin none too gently and asked, “What my brother means is, we’re all very interested in how you and Nik met.”

Flustered, she blurted out, “We were set up on a blind date.”

Interest sparked in Kol’s eyes as he leaned forward and commented, “Oh? Do tell! We like details.”

She could practically feel Klaus’ amusement, and she frowned. Luckily, he responded calmly, “You know that I don’t kiss and tell, brother.”

The younger Mikaelson pouted.

Elijah appeared to read the mood of the room and asked, “Niklaus has mentioned that you are currently taking college classes right now?”

Sending the older Mikaelson a grateful smile, she enthusiastically responded with listing the classes she was currently taking as well as her volunteer schedule. Elijah asked thoughtful questions about her degree and offered some suggestions for additional classes she could look into.

As if sensing the shift onto calmer topics, Freya and Marcel asked Caroline about New York and her thoughts on New Orleans. Marcel offered to set her and Klaus up on a tour, whereas Freya extended an invitation to a shopping trip.

As the evening progressed, Caroline thought to herself that she might just make it through the evening.

* * *

It was just past midnight before he could wrangle himself and his little mate away from the rest of his family so they could retire. He could feel Caroline’s energy waning as the evening dragged on, despite her efforts to entertain his family. They really were too curious for their own good.

But he could see that his siblings and Marcel’s curiosity was satisfied… for now. He had no doubt that they – especially his younger siblings – would text him incessantly with questions in regards to his soulmate, but the crux of the matter was that they now knew what Caroline was like.

And if his family was good at anything, it was exhibiting a possessive protectiveness over those they considered to be theirs.

Caroline was _family_.

She always had been, and always would be.

His little mate shifted as he gently laid her down on the bed. She was so tempting, sprawled out on his sheets, her dress hem riding up as she made herself comfortable.

“Klaus?” She whispered.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He responded gruffly. His throat ran dry as he took in the sight of his soulmate, blood rushing… well, everywhere. _Especially south_.

“It was nice meeting your family,” she finally said, after a while.

His lips quirked upwards. “They enjoyed meeting you as well,” he said reassuringly.

Caroline sighed softly, murmuring, “Sometimes…”

She trailed off, and when she fell silent, he prompted, “Sometimes…?”

“Sometimes, I think I want more,” she whispered, her voice so quiet that he wouldn’t have heard her if not for his enhanced hearing.

He stilled. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t really know,” she admitted. “Just… more.”

He was silent for a moment before he finally responded, his voice hoarse with want, “Gods, Caroline. You have no idea how tempting you are.”

He started to pull back, intent on putting distance between them and holding her, but he saw traces of fear and the stirrings of rejection on her face, and he could feel her insecurities rising, and he couldn’t help himself. And honestly, he didn’t want to. It was one thing for her to be shy and reserved; he could respect that and keep his distance.

But how the hell was he supposed to resist his little mate when she had just confessed that she wanted more from him? How was he supposed to deny her that? He wasn’t a _saint_ , for fuck’s sake.

* * *

The moment he pulled away, she felt the beginnings of shame overcome her. _Was… he just not attracted to her?_ But… his words just then… what did he mean?

Klaus didn’t finish her thought, as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. But this time, instead of a chaste brush against her lips, he pressed harder, his tongue sweeping across her lips and urging her to open her mouth. When she did, his tongue plundered her mouth while he trailed his fingertips up the curves of her body, lighting her on fire. Her toes curled in delight; this was like floating on a cloud.

He coaxed her backwards until she was laying down on the mattress, and he braced his forearms on either side of her head. His knee slid up, slotting itself between her thighs, pressed against her most intimate place, and her vision swam with dizzying pleasure. She was surprised by how _good_ everything felt. She couldn’t help her gasp of pleasure, and she felt wetness pool in her core.

Klaus… was an _excellent_ kisser.

“Do you trust me, Caroline?” He rasped against her ear.

“Hmm?” She couldn’t think – she was so dazed.

“Do you trust me?” He repeated slowly, his eyes dark with desire.

Her heartbeat raced, anxiety building as she tried to determine his intent. Did she trust him…?

Caroline nodded, her voice ragged as she responded, “I trust you.”

“Let me make you feel good, little love,” his voice was coaxing, tempting.

When she nodded again, he gave her a dazzling smile that sent her toes curling again, and then his hands moved to her pajama pants, tugging them down along her underwear, leaving her bottom half exposed.

She gasped, about to protest, but he placed one hand on her hip to still her, and his other hand slowly came up to touch her between her thighs… _there_. His finger swept over her bundle of nerves and she gasped in surprise as pleasure shot through her.

His eyes widened as he said hoarsely, “Look at how wet you are, Caroline.”

He slowly eased one finger into her dripping core, watching the way her eyes fluttered shut, before pulling it out and easing it back in. and then he did it again, and again, until she lost count. Her hips instinctively moved to meet his fingers, and Klaus easily set a rhythm as she rocked helplessly against his fingers.

She had never felt so good – had never known that she _could_. Pleasure built up somewhere inside of her, more and more intense as he added another finger, stretching her inside, and pumped his fingers faster.

She couldn’t help the moans that spilled out of her – _oh Klaus, this feels so good, please don’t stop_ – and he obliged as he kissed his way up the inside of her thighs.

She felt like she was going to burst.

“ _Klaus,_ ” she gasped in a trembling voice, her fingers grasping the bedsheets, and he did something with his thumb, murmuring, “Come for me, sweetheart,” as he pressed down, and her world exploded in blinding white light.

When she came to, she was wrapped up in his arms, tucked against him. She felt… sated, a warm contentment that spread down to her bones.

“Look at you, so flushed and pretty from your orgasm,” he commented, and she could almost see the smirk on his face. His voice was still hoarse as he murmured against her hair, “I’m… _pleased_ that you expressed yourself, and I hope that you will continue to do so in the future, sweetheart. I want nothing more than to give you whatever you want. Now sleep, Caroline.”

And she did.

* * *

His soulmate made for a vision as she shuddered through her orgasm. In fact, Klaus was rather certain that the pleasure rolled over into a second orgasm as she passed out from sheer pleasure. His cock had been hard ever since she’d first confessed that she wanted more, but he knew she wasn’t ready. Instead, he offered a compromise that would be acceptable to the both of them, and one that would soothe his wolf for the time being.

Caroline was so incredibly sensitive and enthusiastically responsive, and he knew that a taste of her wouldn’t be enough. She was simply divine, and he knew that her scent would linger in his sheets and in his room long after they left.

His soulmate shifted in his arms, having long succumbed to slumber. Small whimpers escaped from her lips as she settled against him. Klaus smelled her arousal and couldn’t help the smile that formed. His suspicions were confirmed when she sighed, _“Klaus.”_

“Oh the things I’ll show you, sweetheart,” he murmured.

It wasn’t long before sleep claimed him as well.

It had been the most peaceful rest he had since his soulmate had passed.

* * *

When they returned to New York, something had changed.

Caroline couldn’t exactly pinpoint it, but she had the feeling that their evening in New Orleans had awakened something in her relationship with Klaus.

Klaus didn’t treat her much differently than before – he had always been affectionate, always considered her first – but now, there was an underlying possessive edge that seemed to accompany his actions. The way he held her just a bit longer, the way his gaze lingered over her form, the way he kissed her so passionately she was left dazed.

Klaus introduced her to Haley Marshall, who Caroline learned was in charge of her private security. Between Haley and Enzo, they taught her some basic self-defense techniques and modified her workouts to fit into her free time. Caroline found that she actually enjoyed spending time with both Haley and Enzo; they were comforting presences and relatively easy to get along with.

And then there were her dreams. She didn’t quite know what to make of them – they were always different, always fleeting. Flashes of scenes, people who looked vaguely familiar. She thought she saw herself, wearing a loose tunic dress, with the smallest swell in her stomach. She swore she saw the Mikaelson siblings, with long unruly hair and medieval looking clothing.

When she hesitantly shared her dreams with Klaus, the oddest look overcame him, equal parts pensive and curious. He didn’t really say much in regards to her dreams, only casually commenting that sometimes, dreams held meaning. But she had the feeling that there was more he wanted to say that he didn’t, and it made her uneasy.

The dreams took on different forms. Sometimes, she woke up gasping from seeing a village burning. Other times, she woke up screaming from the sensation of being pierced through her torso. Most recently, she woke up with tears on her face and a deep gaping sadness that left a void in her.

Klaus was always there when she woke, always reaching out to hold her as she cried. He would brush his lips against her forehead, rub soothing circles on her back, talk softly about his siblings or his childhood, until she fell back asleep.

Caroline wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but she grew concerned with the fact that for the first time, Klaus seemed to be keeping something from her.

* * *

A couple days later, she was curled up on the window seat with a book in her lap when Enzo came bursting into the apartment, his eyes wild. And were those… _black veins_ protruding on his face? “CAROLINE, RUN!” He roared, moving past her to intercept an incoming threat.

Caroline’s eyes widened, her feet rooted to where she was. Her… _friend?_... skidded to a stop, swearing under his breath as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a vial, filled with a reddish liquid. He uncorked it, raising it to her lips and forcing her to drink as he said, “Drink all of it, gorgeous.”

She gagged, swallowing the viscous liquid. Once the vial was empty, Enzo told her, all usual traces of mischief gone, his face more serious than she’d ever seen as he said reassuringly, “You’ll be all right. He’ll find you. I can hold them off, but I need you to go, _now_.”

He gently pushed her towards the door before he vanished from her sight, faster than she could blink.

_What the—?_

Caroline made it out the door before she found herself standing in the middle of a massacre – blood splattered everywhere, body parts and organs visible… She couldn’t help it – she turned to her side and threw up, her gag reflex delicate. She whimpered as the heavy scent of blood filled her lungs, cloying and suffocating.

She finally looked up, struggling to calm her panicked breathing, and standing at the end of the hallway…

Caroline’s eyes widened again, and she couldn’t help her whispered, “Mommy?” at the sight of the woman standing at the other end, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a face so similar to hers.

Elizabeth Forbes stood at the other end of the hallway, blood splattered on her clothes and a heart in her hand. She looked up, her eyes meeting Caroline’s, and she whispered in response, “Caroline.”

Then, there was a pinch at her neck and her vision went black.

* * *

**_TBC…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! So... I'm currently still working on finishing up The Air We Breathe. BUT I realized that I've had the first part to this written for ages now, so I figured I might as well post it. I hope you enjoy it and I'd appreciate your feedback! There will be 3 parts to it, and updates might be slow. I still have several scenes to write out. :)


End file.
